


Of Love Forbidden

by Malvies_toxicaria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Death!Mal, F/F, Forbidden Love, Life!Evie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: This is a teaser of my next upcoming fic,Evie and Mal are the manifestations of Life and death respectively, two forces that never should have met. However, one fateful encounter later, a true love was formed, a love that was also not destined to be.But sometimes the most forbidden of love, turns out to be the most pure.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Of Love Forbidden

After hours of resting at its peak in the sky, the summer sun began making its descent, setting itself aside for the eager night to take over. The grass below her was warm, as each blade had been basking and soaking up the sun's light all throughout the day, keeping it harbored for the cool night ahead. The hill upon which Life awaited was serene and picturesque, well hidden from prying eyes and tucked in a spot just so, away from the forces that dictated her existence. Little flowers peeked and bloomed from where she sat, feeling her presence and power that sunk deep into the soil and flowed into the air surrounding, soft petals of blue and purple tickled her skin as they opened. She closed her sweet brown eyes as she continued to wait, letting the gentle colors of fading sunlight wash over her body, feeling the tender warmth sink into her pores and just fill her entire being full to the brim with serenity. She heard the coos of gentle doves sing into her ears and felt their soft feathers brush along tan skin as they nuzzled close to her sides and into her lap, deciding to keep her well accompanied as she waited. Taking two deft fingers, she delicately stroked the dove that lay happily in her lap, gingerly feeling its feathers and pouring her essence into its weakened body, healing and reviving its strength. Still with her eyes closed she enjoyed such a rare peaceful moment, breathing deeply and letting the open air generously fill her lungs, until suddenly she heard the music of nature fall silent. The breeze had stopped humming its playful tune and the trees ceased their songs, even the grass shuddered at the incoming chill. Yet, despite the warnings of her surroundings, life was not deterred, in fact, a smile formed happily upon her lips as she felt the arrival of her counterpart. She felt the grass stiffen and shift as her opposite sat in the space just next to her, and the doves riled and flapped their wings in a startle. The warm from the ever sinking sun was now fiercely juxtaposing with a fierce chill that surrounded the atmosphere next to her, the flowers on the further end of her side had begun to wilt in such presence, their barely beginning journey already at an end. Languidly continuing her motions with the dove in her lap, life smiled and breathed a gentle laugh as she finally opened her eyes to the sight of her contrary.

“You’re terribly late” she husked, her raspy voice so sweet and confident. She let her eyes travel longingly along the being next to her, taking in the vision she had been waiting all day to behold. Wavy purple hair, pale skin like fresh frost, and the most striking of emerald eyes that absolutely glowed in the rays of deepening orange and yellow light. A true vision of beauty, one that was ever so lethal.

“I know” a light voice replied, sounding ever so airy and musical in simply its tone.

Even with the unyielding overcast that always followed her, Death has never felt more bright as when she found herself next to the girl she had long desired. Sending her green eyes to meet with the brown of her love, she apologized silently with an amorous kiss to blue hair.

Life smiled appreciatively and felt a tingly heat flush her chest and cheeks at the gesture. She inched her beaming figure closer, settling up snugly against her beloved, and guiding her head to rest upon a pale, leather-clad shoulder. Despite the oppressive atmosphere Death unwillingly emitted, Life sighed happily and blissfully, placing an adoring kiss to Death’s jaw before nuzzling further into the crook of her shoulder. 

“You know, It’s okay. I don’t mind, the trees felt like singing today; and I at least got to hear their melody before-” she paused, already feeling as if she’d mistakenly gone too far.

Death chuckled reassuringly and leaned further into Life, melding their two forces together. Two forces that never should have even met at all. “Before I came and took it away” she timidly finished for her.

Life sighed remorsefully, and had paused her motions on her sweet dove in favor of taking Death’s cold, yet supple hand. Even from where she sat, Life could feel the tightness in the chest of the girl beside her, the feeling of hurt. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. They’re just...afraid.”

Death looked on, out to the valleys and forests beneath their sacred hilltop. The warm sky was growing darker and small hints of gleaming stars were starting to shine through the color. Tears that burned and threatened to surface were forcibly blinked back, and a painful lump was forced to be swallowed in her tight throat. Feeling light patterns being traced on her ghostly pale skin, now being basked in a soft glow of the lights setting merigold, she embraced the touch and felt her black heart thrum to a new beat.

“Evie?”

“Hm?” She hummed gingerly against cold skin, bringing a hand of the same pale to be gifted a gentle kiss from crimson lips.

“Why does everyone love you...but hate me?”

Hearing the hurtful strain in her voice, Evie lifted her head of silken blue, strands of hair cascading down the sides of her face. She felt the resting dove in her lap shift uncomfortably as she looked to meet Death’s saddened gaze. The pale canvas of her skin was painted with altering hues of gold phasing to blue, and the subtle lavender strands of dark purple hair were becoming more prominent from the silver stare of the stars. She brought herself so impossibly close and took a tan hand of elegance to cup a porcelain cheek. She looked to her, deeply and lovingly. Not giving a single care about her strength being slowly siphoned, or the once brimming land being drained of energy. All she laid her focus on, was the sight of her love before her. A love she was not meant to have. A love so strictly forbidden, that every taste was lovelier than the last.

“Oh, Mal…” She stroked away cold tears with her thumb and brought her lips touched by crimson to meet softly and sensually with those opposite of plump pink. Moving their lips so gently and full of easy passion, it sent shivers through one and sparks along the other. Finally, Evie pulled away, pressing a warm forehead against Mal’s. The sun before them was now setting into its final destination between two far off peaks, giving way for the moon to cast it’s silver glow, bathing the two in romantic light. With the taste of Mal still lingering on her lips, Evie parted them with a heavy breath, pulling her sweet love close into her arms. They sunk into the presence of each other and gazed serenely out into the night before them. Evie snuggled close into Mal, mindlessly playing with her pale fingers, enjoying how skin such as snow seemed to sparkle under the moon's rays. Her doves had returned to coo a soft melody as they nestled into Evie’s far side, away from Mal, tucking their small heads in for a gentle night’s rest. Evie leaned into Mal, and Mal in turn leaned into her, feeling her chest expand with the taking in of a steady breath.

“It’s an unfortunate misunderstanding, my love. For you see, I am a beautiful lie, whilst you are a painful truth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on my Tumblr and now it's here as well. And with cover art! I appreciate all of your guy's patience and I love and value every single one of you. Stay sweet!


End file.
